Their Song
by Castoro Chiaro
Summary: Their song drifted on the quiet air. It had been conceived, composed, and distributed hundreds of years prior to their creation, but each time they played it, it felt like their own. Wall-Eve, OneShot


Here it is, the first of MANY fanfics I plan to write about my favorite Pixar film to date. This is a bit drabble-ish, just a cute little one-shot I whipped up celebrating my favorite Pixar (heck, probably even Disney on whole) couple. It started as nothing more than imagining WALL-E and EVE dancing to "It Only Takes a Moment" and grew from there.

I had to edit the lyrics of _It Only Takes a Moment _out due to the rules. It really makes me mad, because it doesn't work quite as well without the actual song in it, but rules are rules and I don't want this taken down.

--

_Their Song_

--

Their song drifted on the quiet air. It had been conceived, composed, and distributed hundreds of years prior to their creation, but each time they played it, it felt like their own. It felt like the tale of their love, told to them in the mellifluous beauty of music. The notes of the song hummed all around them, the usual crowded atmosphere of the shuttle replaced by one of contentedness and solace.

Her head was lain upon his shoulder, the sound of his inner workings filling her. It was like a heartbeat, the gentle murmur of life within him, and it comforted Eve to simply listen to it. Her strong arms, capable of lifting incredible weight and changing shape, were fastened delicately around his frame in a loving embrace. His own arms were placed to the best of his ability in a similar position, one hand gently caressing the smooth expanse of her back. Wall-E's head was lain atop hers, eyes closed with an expression of the utmost tranquility on his features.

It was difficult to find time to be alone with a world full of people who depended the strength and durability of the robots. Wall-E would never go as far to say that the world was better without humans, but sometimes he missed the quiet. Of course, during these times, he would remind himself without these people, there would be no Eve. So while it was at times difficult having to attend to the new needs of the people, it was worth it for her.

The two of them hovered bare inches from the ground, turning in slow circles in time with Cornelius' solo. They'd danced before, in a sense, but this was so different and new, and so far from any motion they'd been programmed to perform. Perhaps their quiet dance could even be called human, the way they moved so intricately and with such animation it was nowhere near mechanical.

Wall-E quietly lifted his head from its comfortable position, staring blissfully into the smooth gleam of Eve's visor. It was blank, suggesting Eve was so incredibly relaxed she had no need to survey the room around her. Eyes smiling, he pressed his head against hers, snuggling her lovingly and passing a tiny spark to her.

If he had loved this whimsical creature fate had brought to him before, he nothing short of adored her after all the two of them had been through. Each day, he was reminded more and more of how incredibly lucky he was to have her. The simplest things she did, like holding his hand or even simply laughing that wondrous laugh of hers astounded him each time, every day spent with her feeling like the first.

Eve's eyes slowly began to reappear on her visor. The first thing she saw were Wall-E's eyes so full of innocent affection, she couldn't help letting out a soft laugh. Eve was thankful to finally have time alone with him, especially after the grueling efforts of the last few months. Somehow she was finding work less fulfilling then being with Wall-e, which was a strange concept for her, a robot created to do nothing _but _work. She supposed it meant she was changing on a level she couldn't quite comprehend, but it didn't matter to her. All she knew was she truly loved this little creature in her arms, and would gladly spend the rest of her days with him.

Their song was drawing to a close, Irene and Cornelius taking each other's hands and reciting the lines Eve and Wall-E knew by heart. The couple's attentions focused a moment on the fading colors of the screen, watching the lovers onscreen draw together, their final lines coming soon.

Eve felt Wall-E nuzzling closer to her, gently humming the tune of their melody. Eve sighed happily, finding her own voice joining his. Together they "sang along" as best they could.

Even as their song dimmed from the television, she could still hear him "singing" to her from his place beneath her head. He may have lacked the words to express it, but through their song, Eve was sure Wall-E was telling her how much he loved her.


End file.
